Titans Tag Tournament: Counterstrike
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Sequel to Titans Tag Tournament. One year after the fateful tag tournament, Beast Boy and Kole receive a strange invitation to a new tournament hosted on a remote island. But upon arriving, they realize that more is at stake than they previously imagined. BBKole, onesided BBxOC Numerous OC's!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the second installment in my Titans Tag Tournament series! Now, for those of you who read my first story, welcome back, homies! For those who are new, I suggest you read my first story, Titans Tag Tournament. Anyway, also for those who are new: this story is BBKole, got it? If you can't handle it, get the hell out. But for those who are mature enough to handle a rare pair, welcome!**

**Another thing, this story contains a shitload of OC's. All ranging from major roles to three sentences. I might post chapters containing backstories and all that other info. And if you guys are interested in a few, I might let you use them if you want!**

**With that being said, sit back and enjoy the story!**

A man was sitting in his prison cell, breathing heavily. He had his pants leg rolled up, and was slicing a razor across his thigh. He hissed through clenched teeth, and banged his head against the wall, trying to block out the sharp sting. He finally calmed down, and slowly drew the razor over his cheek. Blood slowly seeped through the wound, and the man grabbed a stained and dirty rag next to him. He wiped the blood away, whistling a tune to himself. If one was listening, they would've have noticed the tune was the Teen Titans theme song.

Ah, the Teen Titans. A teenage group of superheroes that were the guardians of Jump City. The man chuckled darkly. Oh, how he despised those little brats! They were nothing but little kids playing hero. They were full of corruption, in his opinion. 'The other one was a better leader,' he thought to himself. His eyes narrowed as his mind drifted off to the current Titans leader. "Beast Boy." He snarled. He glanced at his prosthetic arm, and clenched his teeth. It was all that changeling's fault that this happened to him! That he lost his arm, his dignity, his home!

The man sighed. Now was not the time to be angry. Shaking his head, he grabbed the razor again. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and brought the sharp object to his chest. Before he could do anything, however, he heard a small noise. He glanced at his prison door in confusion. Then it opened. Tilting his head, he walked towards the open door. No one was there, greatly confusing him.

Cautiously, he stepped out of his cell. His eyes shifted around, narrowed. He expected something to jump out at him. A criminal, a guard, anything. He took another step forward, and stepped in something wet. He glanced down, and gasped, jumping back. He had stepped in a puddle of blood. He looked around, and noticed that the blood had come from a dead guard. The guard had a knife pinned in his heart, with a sheet of paper taped to the handle. The man slowly approached it, and took the paper.

It was a note. The man narrowed his eyes as he read it. **"Come to the exit. Take the knife, too."** The man tilted his head, but obeyed the note. He took the knife from the guard's body, and walked down the halls to where he assumed was the exit. He looked around, noticing the rather quiet atmosphere. The man shuddered. It was really starting to creep him out. He tightened his grip on the knife, and noticed how the air suddenly turned colder. Then the man heard a sound. Confused, he glanced up, and his eyes widened. A prisoner was staring at him from the walkway above. The prisoner chuckled, and leaped down. He landed in front of the man, and stood up, grinning evily.

Then, without warning, the crazed prisoner lunged. Our not-a-hero swiftly dodged the attack, and kicked the prisoner in the face. The crazed man reeled back, but nearly instantly recovered. He grinned again, and charged. The man reacted quickly, jumping over his opponent with relative ease. He landed roughly, however, and the prisoner took this chance to leap onto his back. The prisoner grinned, and clamped his teeth down onto the man's ear. The man yelped, and desperately reached for his knife, which he had dropped when he was tackled. Then he screamed in pain as the prisoner ripped his ear off, spitting it out somewhere.

The man clutched the bleeding wound, and turned around, kicking the prisoner away. The prisoner landed roughly on his back, and hissed. The man took this chance to dive for his knife. But by this time the prisoner had recovered. He lunged, but the man turned around, knife in hand. The prisoner growled as he felt the small blade enter his shoulder. He grabbed the man by the hair, and proceeded to repeatedly slam his head into the ground. The man groaned as the assult continued, and he weakly reached for his knife. The prisoner noticed this, and took the knife out of his shoulder, and tossed it away. However, he then felt two hands grab his head.

_Snap_

The prisoner fell down, limp. The man sighed, and rolled the body off him. He shakingly stood up, and picked up the knife. He began to walk away, not wanting to look back and see the man he had just killed.

The man finally saw an exit, and smiled. He slowly walked outside, breathing in the fresh air. He then heard footsteps, and he turned around, holding out the knife defensively. A figure stepped out of the shadows, and the man tensed up, unaware of what was going to happen next. The figure raised his hand, signalling peace. The man sighed, and lowered his weapon. The figure chuckled, and began to approach him. The figure wore a white lab coat, and was shirtless, revealing a scrawny form. The man noticed that the newcomer had skin with a green tint. The figure also wore a pair of saggy snow pants. The figure was also barefoot.

He wore a fedora, which covered his face. The figure finally opened his mouth, and began to speak. "I see you made it out alive," he said in a really hoarse and raspy voice. Then he took off his fedora, revealing a middle aged Japanese man. He smiled, revealing yellowed teeth. "My name is Daisuke Miwa, but you may call me Biohazard." Our not-a-hero narrowed his eyes.

"Are you the one who freed me?" He asked. Biohazard nodded, chuckling.

"Yeah, that's me," he rasped. He then began to cough wildly, and green liquid flew from his mouth. It landed on the man's shirt, and he watched as it burned a whole in it. Biohazard chuckled as he saw the man's shocked face. "I'm called Biohazard for a reason, kid." He reached into his coat, and pulled out a small glass tube that was filled with a clear liquid. He opened it, and chugged down the liquid. He then cleared his throat. "Let me get down to business. My boss is a very busy person, and is in need for an enforcer." He waved his hand. "She already has two, but she decided she wanted another." He pointed at the man. "And she has selected you for that duty." The man tilted his head, and scowled.

"What's in it for me?" He demanded. Biohazard sighed, and reached into his coat again. He pulled out a file, and smiled. He handed it to the man, who cautiously took it.

"For your work, we offer you the man you've been holding a grudge against." He said. The man opened the file, and his eyes widened when he saw a familar green face in it.

The man glanced at Biohazard, grinning. "When do I start?"

**Dun, dun, dun! Hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, before you go, I want to introduce you to Biohazard.**

**Real name: Daisuke Miwa**

**Powers: can melt anything he touches when he wants to, can spit acids. Also skilled in chemistry**

**Backstory: He started out as a scientist who mostly worked in the labs. But one day a freak lab explosion caused numerous chemicals to bond with his DNA, turning him into a living bach of acid. Feeling like he was nothing but a freak, he became a criminal, often helping those who needed experiments to be done. His work eventually caught the attention of his now boss, who hired him as her employee.**

**Personality: Despite his accident and his criminal life, Biohazard is a fairly normal person. He often keeps a calm mind, but is usually quick to anger.**

**Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! (Faithful readers will know that this is just something I always say.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn it! I hate it when I don't have a clever authors note! Sigh. Oh well...**

**Merry fucking Christmas...**

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes, and yawned. Damn, that was a good dream. He smiled gently, and hugged the girl that laid asleep next to him. He kissed her head, and she murmured something in her sleep. Beast Boy chuckled, and slowly stood up. He stretched, and walked towards his closet, pulling out a fresh uniform. He quickly put it on, not wanting his girlfriend to see him in his Scooby Doo boxers. After he had put on the uniform, he walked out of the bedroom, stopping to look at his lover again. He smiled gently, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

When he reached the kitchen, he noticed he was not alone. His friend and teammate Raven was sitting at the table, sipping her tea while reading some book he didn't care about. He murmured a greeting to the empath, who simply grunted in response. Beast Boy chuckled, and walked towards the fridge, pulling out his tofu. He popped it in the microwave, and set it for one minute. He then waited. He glanced at Raven, and smiled. "So Raven," he said. "How'd you sleep." Raven put her book down, and shook her head.

"I had another nightmare last night," she muttered. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, and tilted his head.

"That's the third time this week," he responded. He heard the microwave beep, and he took out his tofu. He grabbed a fork, and walked over to Raven, sitting down across from her. "Are you sure everything's alright?" He asked, concerned. Raven nodded, taking another sip of her tea.

"I'm sure," she told him. "it'll probably go away soon." Beast Boy bit his lip, and shrugged. The two began to converse about normal things. Ever since the tournament they've been on really friendly terms. In fact, a lot has changed since Beast Boy took over as leader of the Titans. For one, Kole had become the fifth member of the main team. She and Beast Boy now shared a room. The crystal girl had become quite popular in terms of fanbase, and a lot of men tried to flirt with her, much to Beast Boy's annoyance. Raven and Beast Boy came to trust one another more, even telling each other their own backstories. Beast Boy had also changed his uniform as well. It was mostly the same design, except with a white and red color scheme and no gloves.

It was also a fact that over the time of Beast Boy's leadership Raven and Starfire had developed feelings for the changeling. (Surprise, surprise.) However, they respected their leader's relationship with Kole, and had not pursued him as their own. Cyborg had laughed when he found this out, and promised the girls he wouldn't tell Beast Boy. So the changeling remained unaware of the feelings harboured towards him.

As the two were talking, they noticed Kole walking in. Beast Boy grinned, and stood up. He approached his girlfriend, and planted kisses on her. Kole giggled, and kissed him back. Raven felt a spark of jealousy, but shook it off. She was happy for Beast Boy. Kole was someone he needed in his life. Plus, with her history with the changeling, Raven didn't think it would work out anyway. Her hand self-consciously brought itself to touch the four faint scars that ran across her cheek. She sighed, trying to forget.

Soon Cyborg entered, and greeted all of them. He playfully took Kole's hand, and kissed it. "Milady." He greeted with mirth. Kole giggled, and did a little bow to the cybernetic teen. Cyborg glanced up, and burst out laughing when he saw the jealousy on Beast Boy's face. Kole glanced at her boyfriend, and laughed along with Cyborg. Even Raven chuckled slightly. Beast Boy's jealous face was unofficially dubbed "The Ice Cube face," named after the mean look Ice Cube always had in his movies. Kole kissed Beast Boy's cheek.

"We're only messing with you, silly," she chuckled. She playfully punched his shoulder. "Lighten up."

"Oh what a glorious morning it is, isn't it friends?" Starfire's voice boomed. The alien girl entered the kitchen, and sat down next to Raven. Everyone nodded, and went on with their breakfast. Ever since Robin was defeated and jailed, the titans became more and more like an actual family. None of them had anyone when they were younger, and they had bonded through both laughter and tears.

Then the alarm rang, causing the teenage heroes to glance up. Beast Boy ran to the computer, and narrowed his eyes. He turned to the group. "It's Adonis." He growled. Everyone gulped. Adonis wasn't neccasarily tough to beat, the rivalry he had with the changeling could not be denied. The titans ran towards the garage, where Cyborg entered his baby, and Beast Boy and Kole hopped on the Beast-cycle. (The R-cycle spray painted green.) Raven and Starfire flew outside, and Cyborg soon followed. Beast Boy turned to Kole, grinning.

"Ready, babe?" He asked. Kole pecked his lips, and nodded. Beast Boy revved the motorcycle, and sped off.

Soon the titans were speeding through the streets, smiling as some citizens stopped and cheered them on. They soon reached the beach, where the "muscle bound" wonder himself was terrorizing the citizens. The villain was interupted by a familar voice, and he turned around. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the titans, but mostly Beast Boy. "Well, well," Adonis chuckled. "Look what the cat dragged in. Or should I say the elf?" The villain began to laugh at his own joke. Beast Boy, however, was not amused.

"Dude, that's not even clever," he deadpanned. Then in a loud clear voice, he yelled, "Titans, together!"

The heroes lunged at Adonis, who growled, and charged. He immediately went for Beast Boy, who shifted into a snake. Adonis tried to hit the reptile, but it kept on slithering through the villain's offense. Adonis let out a cry of frustration, but was blasted away by Cyborg's sonic cannon. Cyborg grinned. "Booyah," he said. Adonis recovered, and lunged. Cyborg dodged the attack, and Starfire took over. She repeatedly punched the villain's armor, and finished off her combo with a shoryuken like move. (Street Fighter gamers should know what I'm talking about.) Adonis was launched into the air, but was caught by Raven's magic. She slammed him into the ground, and his mecha suit shattered, revealing the scrawny teen inside.

Adonis then looked up, but was kicked in the face by Kole's crystal leg. (And, as a running gag...panty shot.) He fell to the ground, but was picked up by Beast Boy. Adonis chuckled nervously, but was punched in the face by the changeling. He dropped to the ground unconscious, with his butt sticking in the air. Beast Boy smiled, and took out a marker he just so happened to have. He then proceeded to write, "I'm an ass" on Adonis's posterior. He chuckled, and turned to his fellow titans, who were trying to hold in their laughter.

The titans watched as the police came, and took the teenage villain away. Beast Boy turned to his team, smiling. "Good work team," he praised. "Now how about I take us all out for pizza?" Everyone nodded, but were interupted by the sound of clapping. They turned around, and saw a strange man was standing a few yards away, clapping his hands slowly. The titans narrowed there eyes, and got battle ready. The man, however, held up his hand, and the titans slowly relaxed. Beast Boy looked at the man, confused. Their visitor wore a lab coat, and no shirt, revealing skin with a green tint.

"That was some fine work out there," the man rasped. The heroes flinched at the sound of his sandpaper like voice. The man chuckled. "My name is Biohazard, and I came for two of you." He pointed at Beast Boy and Kole, who were now confused.

"And why do you want them?" Cyborg asked, reading his sonic cannon. Biohazard sighed. Then, without warning, he swung his arms, and a green liquid flew out of them. The titans dodged, but a little bit landed on Raven's cloak. Raven glanced at her cloak, and her eyes widened.

"Guys, it's acid." She hissed. The titans looked at Biohazard, who simply chuckled. Beast Boy growled, and lunged at Biohazard. He began to swipe his claws at the what he assumed was a villain. Biohazard dodged his swipes, and caught one of Beast Boy's arms. Beast Boy then felt a burning sensation on his arm, and he screamed. Biohazard let go, and Beast Boy collapsed to the ground, cluthcing his arm. Kole ran over to her boyfriend, and kneeled down next to him.

The other titans stared in shock at their fallen leader. They turned their attention to Biohazard, who simply brushed off his coat. He turned his gaze to the heroes. "Take me back to your tower, and I'll talk." The titans looked at one another, and sighed.

...

Thanks to Raven's healing powers, Beast Boy made a full recovery in only a short amount of time. He, Kole, and Cyborg were now in the interogation room with Biohazard, who was cuffed. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, and leaned in close to the Japanese scientist. "So, why are you here?" He hissed. Biohazard chuckled.

"I hope you realize that I can just simply melt these cuffs off of me," he said. He held up his hands, revealing that he was free. He smirked as he saw the heroes' eyes all widen. "But seriously, I came here simply to deliver a message."

"And you attacked us," Kole pointed out. "How do you explain that?" Biohazard shrugged.

"I needed to get you to listen to me somehow," he told them in a matter of fact way. Beast Boy sighed.

"Alright, but what's the message?" He asked.

"I have an invitation for you," Biohazard said, reaching into his coat. He pulled out an envelope, and handed it to Beast Boy. The changeling looked at it, and sighed. He tore open the top with a claw, and took out a letter. He slowly read it, and then handed it to Kole. The crystal girl glanced at him, before turning her attention to the letter.

**To Beast Boy and Kole, members of the Teen Titans:**

**Hello, you don't know me, but I've been observing you for quite a while. I bet you're wondering what this is about, so I'll get down to business.**

**You two have been selected to take part in my little...let's call it a tournament. In reality, it's a friendly event that I hold every year to see who are the best heroes in the world. Nothing much, just some matches that determine a hero's rank, so you don't have to worry about getting eliminated. **

**If you decide to enter, then you will be brought to my secret island all the way in the Indian Ocean. There you will stay for about two months. Don't worry, it's almost like a small town. There are apartments in which you will stay in, as well as restaurants which are free to you. There are also many places where people like yourself can relax and enjoy yourselves.**

**Now, no doubt you're sceptical about this. But to satisfy your curiosity, government officials from all over the world come once a week to check up on everything. **

**I do hope you decide to come. I promise you it will be quite exciting.**

**-Ms. Scarlett**

Kole handed the letter back to Beast Boy, who was scowling. He turned his attention to Biohazard, who was playing with his thumbs. "No." Beast Boy stated. He tossed the letter back to Biohazard, who caught it. "We're not going." Kole bit her lip, and Beast Boy turned to her. "Yes, Kole?" He asked. Kole bit her lip again, and looked away.

"I think it sounds fun," she said nervously. "I think we should go." Beast Boy stared at her in shock, but then Cyborg grabbed the letter out of his hands. He reead it quickly, and nodded.

"You should go, BB," he said. "I think it will be a good experience for you." Beast Boy turned to Cyborg, his eye twitching.

"Are you nuts?!" He cried out. "Don't you remember the Master of Games incident?" He grabbed the letter. "We don't even know who Ms. Scarlett is!" Biohazard chuckled. He wordlessly pulled out a file, and tossed it on the table. Beast Boy grabbed it, and opened it.

"That there is a file containing all info on Ms. Scarlett," he told the Titans leader. Beast Boy looked at the file, and sighed. He turned his head to Kole, who was looking at him with hopeful eyes. He sighed, and turned to Biohazard.

"We'll go." He said. Biohazard grinned.

"I suggest you pack," he told them. "We leave first thing tomorrow."

...

"I hope you're not mad at me." Kole said as she entered the bed. She laid down besides Beast Boy, who had a blank expression on his face. Kole sighed, and kissed his cheek. Beast Boy smiled gently, and gently kissed his girlfriend's head.

"Of course not, babe," he told her gently. "I'm just a bit stressed, that's all." Kole nodded, and laid her head on top of his chest.

"Is it the tournament last year?" She asked. Beast Boy nodded. Kole nuzzled up against him, sighing.

"It's in the past, Garfield," she whispered gently. "He can't hurt us now." Kole knew that sometimes Beast Boy would still have the nightmare that he had during the tournament. (You know, the one where Robin was a complete phyco.) Beast Boy nodded. The two titans looked at one another, and kissed each other deeply. Kole pulled away, smiling. "I love you, Garfield." She murmured, cupping his cheek. Beast Boy smiled, and took hold of her hand.

"I love you too, Kole." He said. Then the two drifted off to sleep, and no nightmares were had that night.

**OK, so I forgot to add a little more information to Biohazard last chapter. Not only can he spit acids, he can fling them out of his arms as well. That makes him a seriously dangerous dude. Also, am I the only one that imagines his voice like a more sandpaper like version of Jigsaw's (From Saw)? Because that's how it's supposed to sound like.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


End file.
